i cant here
by azihaehyuk
Summary: di saat aku sudah tak dapat berdiri di sampingmu lagi.. HAEHYUK ff sequel of im here


I cant here

.

.

.

HAEHYUK'S ff

.

.

.

BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Sequel of im here

.

.

.

Eeunhyuk nampak memandang sendu langit malam seoul yang tak terhiasi bintang satupun.

Malam ini donghae kembali pulang larut.

Mata beningnya kembali melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dengan indah di sudut kamarnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

Kakinya ia langkahkan ke balkon kamarnya, dan menunggu mobil audi milik kekasihnya itu sampai di dorm.

Sesaat kemudian ia melihat mobil audi hitam berjalan menuju basemen(?) arpatemen.

Ia segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berjalan tergesa menuju ranjangnya. Segera ia baringkan tubuhnya disana, dan bersiap berpura-pura tidur.

Bibirnya bergumam menghitung angka-angka untuk menunggu donghae datang, dan menjalani ritual namja tampan itu jika pulang terlambat.

Ya, donghae akan pergi menuju kamar eunhyuk terlebih dulu, lalu mencium bibir namja cantik tersebut, lalu menyelimutinya. Bahkan biasanya namja tampan itu tak mau repot-repot kembali ke kamarnya, dan memilih tidur berdua dengan sang kekasih.

Namun, ini sudah sangat lama sejak ia melihat mobil donghae tadi.

Eunhyuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menjalan mengendap-endap menuju dorm di lantai atas-kamar donghae-

Sesaat, ia telah masuk di asrama atas. Ia kembali berjalan mengendap endap menuju kamar kekasih tercintanya. Ia membuka kamar donghae perlahan, dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan.

Ia dapat melihat donghae yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menghubungi seseorang dengan handphonenya. Eunhyuk mencoba menajamkan indra pendengarnya.

"ne sandara, aku tau itu.. hyukkie tidak akan tau.."

_Degg_

Eunhyuk langsung membatu di tempat setelah mendengar kaliamt singkat donghae.

_Braak_

Donghae segera mematikan ponselnya saat mendengar suara asing dari pintu kamarnya, dan segera mengeceknya.

Namun ia tak menemukan apapun, kecuali pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia kembali menutup pintu kama tersebut, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

~haehyuk~

Sungmin tampak menatap bingung donghae yang datang sendiri menuju meja makan "dimana hyukkie?" tanya sungmin heran.

Donghae yang seolah baru tersadar sesuatu langsung menepuk kepalanya "ah iya! Aku melupakan hyukkie" segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya, namun saat ia baru akan melangkah menuju kamar eunhyuk, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang kekasih sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat pada donghae, dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"ryeowookie~ jangan masakkan sesuatu padaku, aku akan makan diluar~" ucap eunhyuk lembut yang kini sedang berada di dapur sambil mencari susu strawberrynya di kulkas.

Sungmin menatap eunhyuk bingung "kau ingin kemana hyukkie? Ini masih terlalu pagi"

Kaki jenjang eunhyuk melangkah menuju meja makan dengan susu strawberry yang masih ia genggam "hanya ingin menemui teman lama hyung~"

"kau tidak ikut?" kali ini sungmin bertanya pada donghae yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap eunhyuk.

"hae pasti sangat sibuk hari ini hyung~" bukan donghae yang menjawab, namun eunhyuk. "cha, aku pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa~" ucap eunhyuk sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu dorm.

_Blam_

Pintu pun tertutup. Sungmin kembali menatap donghae bingung "kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?"

Donghae menggelang pelan, dan tersenyum tipis pada sungmin "wookie, bungkuskan saja makanan untukku.. aku akan makan di lokasi pemotretan"

"ok!" sahut ryeowook dari dapur.

Sementara sungmin masih setia menatap punggung donghae yang sudah menjauh penasaran.

~haehyuk~

Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Sungguh perasaannya sungguh tak baik. Ada apa dengan eunhyuk? Kenapa namja cantik itu terlihat menjauhinya? Atau..

Eunhyuk mengetahuinya...

Donghae segera mencari handphonenya, dan segera menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana

"sandara.."

"_ne? Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku sepagi ini~"_

"kau dimana?"

"_hanya sedang berjalan-jalan pagi~ kenapa?"_

"kau tidak memberitahu hyukkie kan?"

Hening..

"_tentu saja tidak, ada apa?"_

"gewanchana, aku akan tutup telponnya.. sampai jumpa"

"_ne, saranghae hae-ya"_

_Pip_

Donghae memejamkan matanya.. ia belum siap jika eunhyuk mengetahuinya..

Ia menatap lama layar handphonenya. Eunhyuk.. namja manis itu terlihat sedang tersenyum di sana

~haehyuk~

Eunhyuk terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.. ia percaya pada donghae.. ia sangat mempercayai namja tampan itu

Ia menutup matanya sesaat dan berhenti berjalan. Membiarkan orang orang menabraknya yang sebenarnya menghalangi jalan karena terburu-buru menghindari hujan

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan rintikan air hujan dan air matanya turun bersamaan melintasi pipi putih pucatnya.

"ya! Noona! Menjauhlah dari sana! Hujan akan turun dengan deras".

hey, siapa yang akan mengira tubuh rapuh yang yang tertutupi mantel tebal serta kaca mata hitam itu adalah namja? Dilihat dari manapun ia terlihat sangat cantik

eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan pelan, membiarkan hujan mengguyurnya. Matanya kini melihat seorang yeoja yang berpakaian serba tertutup-sama sepertinya- tengah berjalan buru-buru menghindari hujan.

"sandara.." gumam eunhyuk, dan mulai berjalan cepat menyusul yeoja tersebut "pagi noona, butuh bantuan?"

Sandara menoleh, matanya membulat kaget melihat orang yang paling ia hindari berdiri di sampingnya. "ah hyukkie..."

"ada yang bisa aku bantu noona? Aku lihat kau terlalu risih membawa kado itu" sambung eunhyuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya

Sandara balas tersenyum canggung "ah tidak perlu.. ini untuk.."

"donghae?" tebak eunhyuk tiba-tiba, dan sukses membuat sandara kembali terkejut

"h-hyukkie.. aku.."

Eunhyuk menunjukkan senyum gusinya pada sandara, beruntung sekali ia sedang memakai kacamata hitamnya.. jika tidak sandara pasti sudah melihat matanya yang sudah siap meneteskan airmata.

"gewanchanayo noona, kau lupa, eoh? Aku dan donghae ada di arpatemen yang sama, tidak sulit untuk memberinya benda itu.."jawab eunhyuk sekenanya sambil menahan isakannya

Sandara menatap bingung eunhyuk "kau tidak marah?"

"marah?"

"bukannya kalian eumm.." sandara sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, membiarkan eunhyuk menebaknya

Eunhyum mencengkram baju bagian bawahnya erat ia sudah tak tahan "sepasang kekasih? Kau percaya noona? Haha"

Kali ini sandara tersenyum lega "jadi bukan ya.."

Mata eunhyuk meloloskan setetes airmata, yang tentu saja terhalang kacamatanya. "k-kalian sendiri? A-aku dengar.."

Sandara tersenyum, mata yeoja cantik itu menatap eunhyuk senang "ne, dua hari yang lalu hae menyatakannya.."

_Deg deg deg deg_

Eunhyuk menggigit bibitnya keras. Ia sudah tak tahan.. demi tuhan ia sakit... sangat sakit!

"ah jadi, bagaimana dengan kado itu? Aku harus buru-buru noona.."

Sandara menyerahkan kado tersebut pada eunhyuk dengan riang "aku titip ya~ katakan padanya aku mencintainya"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia menerima kado itu dengan bergetar "kalau begitu.. aku permisi.." namja cantik itu membungkuk, dan segera berlari menghindari sandara.

Perlahan demi perlahan eunhyuk menghentikan larinya, dan perlahan hujanpun mulai turun dengan deras.

Ia berlari menuju tempat terpencil di daerah sana, berlari menuju sebuah pohon dan menjatuhkan kado tersebut dari tangannya, dan mulai menangis di bawah pohon tersebut.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

Lalu apa arti semua perhatiannya bagi donghae?

Lalu apa arti kata cintanya bagi donghae?

Lalu ciuman itu?

Pelukan itu?

Untuk apa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kaeadaan donghae? Saat donghae sakit? Jika namja itu pada akhirnya dengan mudah melupakannya..

Tangisan eunhyuk makin menjadi, seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras..

Cukup lama ia menangis disana, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi terguyur hujan. Namun suara hujan masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang tengah memayunginya.

"bangun lah.." sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya "jangan menangis, kau jelek saat menangis"

Dengan perlahan, eunhyuk menggapai uluran tangan tersebut

_Grep _

Sosok itu langsung menarik eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya saat eunhyuk telah menggapai tangannya. Di peluknya erat tubuh rapuh tersebut

"uljima hyukkie.. aku membenci airmata kesedihanmu.."

Eunhyuk masih diam. Ia tak membalas pelukan namja tersebut "k-kenapa k-kau disini..."

Sosok itu tersenyum hangat "aku selalu berada disampingmu, jika kau tak sadar.."

Eunhyuk mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang sedang memelukanya

"lupakan namja brengsek itu.. ia tak bisa menepati janjinya padaku untuk menjagamu.."

"t-tapi.."

"mulai sekarang tinggal lah bersamaku.."

"aku tidak bisa.. super junior aka..."

"aku tidak memintamu meninggalkan super junior hyukkie.. kajja, sekarang aku antar kau ke asrama"

~haehyuk~

"aku pulang!"

Semua member yang sedang menonton televisi menatap tak percaya kearah pintu dorm yang baru saja terbuka. Seseorang yang baru saja datang itu melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm dengan tenang.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan eunhyuk , eunhyuk sudah mengganti bajunya.. dan di tangan mungil eunhyuk, terdapat sebuah bingkisan disana.

Kali ini semua member menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk itu

"ya! Kalian tak merindukanku , eoh!" sosok yang datang bersama eunhyuk itu menatap kesal semua member di ruan tv tersebut,

"k-kau.. kau benar kibumie?" tanya shindong tak percaya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas "memang siapa lagi?"

"BUMMIEEEE" semua member yang berada di ruangan itu mendadak memeluk kibum erat, kecuali seseorang yang menatap tak percaya sosok kibum yang telah kembali.

Setelah selesai dengan adegan peluk memeluk, kibum kembali menggenggam tangan eunhyuk "namun, aku dan hyukkie hyung tak bisa tinggal di asrama lagi~ seseorang mengingkari janjinya.. dan memaksa kami untuk tidak bisa berada disini"

Semuanya menatap bingung kibum "apa maksudmu?" tanya heechul bingung

Kibum menggeleng "aniyo, kalian tidak perlu tau"

Kali ini mata kibum tertuju pada donghae yang membatu di tempatnya, terlihat sekali namja tampan itu tengah terpukul keras

"oh iya hae hyung, sebelum aku dan hyukkie hyung pergi, seseorang menitip sesuatu untukmu~" kibum kembali membuka suara, dan berhasil membuat donghae menatap kibum "mian hyung, barang itu bukan di titipkan kepadaku, namun hyukkie hyung"

Donghae kali ini menatap kearah kekasihnya, kekasih?

Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah eunhyuk, dan dengan refleks eunhyuk melangkah mundur

"hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan saat donghae akan menggenggam tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sebelum memberi titipan sandara pada donghae.

Begitu merasa dirinya sedikit tenang, eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan bingkisan di tangannya pada donghae "dari sandara.. ia bilang.. 'aku mencintaimu' padamu"

Semua member yang berada disana menatap tak percaya pada donghae. Benarkah itu? Apa donghae memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sandara seperti yang di katakan orang-orang? Jika benar.. ini semua berarti.. donghae menyakiti eunhyuk.. donghae mengkhianati namaja cantik yang dengan tulus mencintainya tersebut?

Donghae tak mengambil kado tersebut, ia menarik lengan eunhyuk. Menahan eunhyuk agar tak menjauhinya kembali "hyukkie.. dengar... aku.."

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras ia mencoba menghentakkan tangan donghae, namun tak bisa..

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi eunhyuk, membuat namja cantik itu semakin terlihat kacau akan keadaannya.

Donghae meraih wajah eunhyuk, di tangkupnya wajah cantik tersebut dengan tangannya. "DENGAR AKU DULU LEE HYUKJAE! AKU PUN TAK MENGERTI DENGAN PERASAAN KU! AKU MENCINTAIMU! Namun aku juga mencintainya.." bentak donghae tepat di depan wajah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa miris mendengar kalimat terakhir donghae. Ia melepas paksa tangan donghae dari wajahnya.

Eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan tatapan terluka yang amat sangat dalam "aku mencintaimu.. hanya mencintaimu. Dengar? Aku hanya mencintaimu.. namun kau.." eunhyuk menghapus air matanya

"aku bukan boneka lee donghae! Dan aku mohon.. jangan sakiti sandara seperti ini..." eunhyuk segera berlari mengeluari dorm.

Donghae sudah akan berniat mengejarnya, namun seseorang menahan tangannya

"waktumu sudah habis donghae hyung.. kau tak bisa menepati janjimu, dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu.." kibum menatap datar donghae, dan mulai berlari keluar. Menyusul eunhyuk.

"dan aku tak akan membiarkannya.." balas donghae tak kalah dingin dari kibum

Kibum kembali berbalik, dan menatap remeh donghae "kita lihat saja nanti, lebih baik kau urusi yeojachingumu itu dulu, tuan pengkhianat.."

TBC~

Zii langsung di rajam readers

Mianhae belom lanjutin ff yang laiin

Oh iya yang di letter tree yang tentang hyung itu, zii minta maaf sekaliiii zii terbawa suasana sampe lupa kalo itu GS hehe

Oh iya, ini sequel dari im here~ zii dapet ide nulis ini karena liat mention sandara ke donghae -,- dan zii langsung badmood parah

Dan di ff ini zii bakal buat appa yang menderitaaaaaaaa hehe

Oh iya, terakhir..

Review please^^


End file.
